1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a tool storage and organization devices, and specifically to a storage and organization device that enables a user to selectively group and position tools on a mounting board.
2. State of the Art
Tool storage devices of the past include tool boxes and peg boards. Tool boxes have trays and drawers for organizing tools. Some tool boxes are large and form cabinets. Some tool cabinets also include peg boards. However, tool boxes and tool cabinets have lids or doors enclosing the tools. Furthermore, the drawers and compartments are typically stacked in a compact arrangement.
Peg boards, whether in combination with tool boxes or not, typically have a repeating pattern of holes or other mounting structure. The repeating pattern of holes or other structure provides incremental positions at which objects can be supported. Pegs are typically inserted in the holes or the other mounting structure provides protrusions for engaging tools. Thus, the tools are typically supported at positions that can be incrementally adjusted to discrete positions corresponding to the repeating pattern of holes or other mounting structure.